


Day 15 Prompt Fill: Wandering + Lazy Morning

by tikkikwami



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fill, Trans Duck Newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 07:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikkikwami/pseuds/tikkikwami
Summary: Indrid couldn't shake the idea: he needed to leave Kepler.





	Day 15 Prompt Fill: Wandering + Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Guess the prompt fills won't be all fluff after all! Here's mild angst.
> 
> Prompts:  
“Wandering” https://virtu-s.tumblr.com/post/187886241479/hello-friends-elventhief-and-i-but-mostly-her  
“Lazy morning” https://raepocalypse.tumblr.com/post/165947815208/fictober-otp

Indrid woke up before Duck did. He sat up slowly and carefully extricated himself from Duck’s clinging arms to pad out of the room quietly. He smiled back at Duck before he left the room. 

Journal in hand, he sat down in his favorite armchair with a comfortable sigh. Indrid crossed his legs and leaned the journal on his thigh, opening it to the nearest blank page. Ballpoint pen in hand, he stared at the page. He couldn’t think of anything to write. 

He just wanted to leave. 

The thought shook him, and he closed the journal, setting it on the side table. He’d been in one place too long. He needed to leave. That’s how it had been since he got on Earth - wandering from place to place, never to lay down roots. 

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

Eyes fluttering shut, Indrid counted his breaths until they calmed down. When he opened his eyes, he realized they were filled with tears. 

He had to _leave_. 

Just then, Duck walked out of the bedroom with a yawn, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Hey, darlin’,” he said sleepily, not yet noticing Indrid’s mood. 

“Hi,” Indrid said, voice small. 

“What’s wrong?” Duck asked, sitting on the couch. He looked concerned. 

“Nothing,” Indrid lied, sniffling. He reached for a tissue and cleaned up his face some, avoiding Duck’s eyes. 

“You don’t have to tell me,” Duck said quietly. “I’m just here to listen if you think it would help.” 

Indrid got up out of the chair and sat down heavily on the couch, nestling into Duck’s side. The ranger wrapped his arm around Indrid’s waist, pulling him closer. Indrid buried his face in the crook of Duck’s neck. “I have to leave,” he said, voice muffled. 

“Where are you goin’?” Duck asked, confused. 

Indrid shook his head. “I don’t know.” He felt tears welling up in his eyes again. “I just- I have to leave.” His voice broke as he talked, and it sounded pitiful. 

Duck rubbed his back, silent for a few minutes. “Why do you think you have to leave?” 

Indrid wiped his tears away with a tissue again. “Because I’ve been in one place too long,” he explained forlornly. “It’s not safe.” 

“But darlin’,” Duck said, taking Indrid’s hand in his own and giving it a comforting squeeze. “It _is_ safe.” 

“The more I stay in one place, the more likely people are to know about me,” Indrid said, voice strained. “I can’t take that risk.” 

“Indrid, listen,” Duck said gently. “The FBI already cleared the sylphs to live on Earth. None of ‘em have been taken away or hurt by the government.” 

“But what if they learn about my powers?” Indrid asked. 

Duck petted Indrid’s hair soothingly. “They won’t. And even if they do, they’re probably not gonna do anything. And if they try anythin’, they’re gonna have to deal with me and everyone at Amnesty Lodge.” He kissed the top of Indrid’s head. “We’re gonna keep you safe, Drid.” 

Indrid took a deep, shaky breath. He still felt the urge to run, but he was calmed by Duck’s assurances. “Okay,” he said quietly. “I trust you.” 

“I love you,” Duck said. “I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you.” 

“I love you, too,” Indrid replied. He sat up slowly. “Can we get back in bed?” 

“Sure,” Duck told him, standing up and taking Indrid’s hand. “‘M gonna rub your back and you’re gonna try to relax, alright?” 

“Alright.” Indrid followed Duck to the bedroom and got in bed, soothed by the sound of Duck getting in beside him. He laid on his side and sighed as he felt Duck’s hand slowly rubbing between his shoulders, the way he liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments make my day!


End file.
